


An Unlikely Alliance

by Mayamelissa



Series: Operation: Impregnate The Boss [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alien Sex, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, I can't find my copy of Saints Row 1, I made Zinyak porn, I'm dealing with some shit right now, Impregnation, Porn With Plot, Saving the World, What Have I Done, but it's really all about the smut, like seriously we got story, prompts, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: Anonymous said:For the impregnation prompt: How about, in a bid for peace, Madame President Boss offers herself as a bride for Zinyak, and he obliges, filling her up with his heirs?





	An Unlikely Alliance

“Here’s the thing: I can invade and decimate your planet. You don’t have the technology to fight us for long. I could abduct as many humans as I can, holding them prisoner on my ship for as long as I choose. Including you and your compatriots. You will inevitably find a way to escape from your cell and after countless battles we go head to head in a climactic battle that ends with one of us being the victor.”

Zinyak pressed the pads of his fingers together as he sat back. His black eyes looked at the woman sitting across from him, occasionally lingering on certain parts of her body. She wasn’t  highly attractive by Zin standards but she did hold a certain appeal with her dark brown hair in it’s southern belle style and large dark brown eyes made up with the most minimal amount of make up. Broad shouldered and taller than most Earth women, she wore a purple pin striped business suit. The only thing missing from the fetching ensemble were her shoes. They’d been temporarily taken away due to a guard being brained with one of the black stiletto heels.

The President of the United States stared at him right back, a perfect poker face. What was she thinking about behind those eyes, Zinyak wondered. Probably thinking of several hundred ways to kill him, he mused. It’s what he would do if their positions were reversed. Of course if he hadn’t run at least three dozen simulations regarding the best possible dealings with the psychotic sociopath in front of him, they wouldn’t be here at all.

“I take it by this whole meeting you’ve arranged between the two of us that you have an offer you’d like me to think about?” she drawled, her sweet accent even more pronounced than usual. She was trying to charm him or at least place him off guard. If he wasn’t more cautious, hadn’t observed her through countless simulations, he could have found himself drawn into it. Like a moth to a flame.

“I propose a truce,” Zinyak began, taking a slow appreciative sip of his wine. “An alliance if you will.”

One neatly plucked eyebrow raised. She was intrigued. “I’m listening.”

“Even if I weren’t choosing to invade and salvage the best and brightest minds of your species, the Earth is set to be destroyed to make way for an intergalactic bypass.” The President’s back straightened but he continued before she could interrupt. “Now I know that seems tragic given how you had no idea it was being put into the works. However if you were to agree to become my wife and bear me at least one heir…”

He watched as her deep brown eyes roamed him over. At least she seemed to be taking it seriously. He could almost see the cogs in her head turning. Of course he hadn’t even sweetened the pot enough. The Zin had technology that Earthlings had merely dreamed of being possible.

“I don’t like the idea of sharing a husband.”

“Neither of us are fond of sharing, Madame President,” he informed her. “But I myself haven’t found the right partner so far to bridge the seas from bachelorhood to matrimony. And I’ve had offers.”

“So pray tell why you’ve chosen to attempt such a voyage with little old me?”

“Because in all the vastness of this universe, no one has your tenacity, penchant for violence, or ability to get the impossible made possible,” he answered honestly. "You are quite psychotic degenerate."   


“I prefer the term puckish rogue,” the President corrected with a smile.

“A rose by any other name.”

She chuckled. It was pleasant sound, Zinyak admitted to himself. “Allow me this. We wed, the Earth and your people are safe as newly inducted members of the Zin empire once our marriage is consummated. This will catapult the human race into a better socio-economic standing with the rest of the universe, propelling you past the backwater status you have now. Your people can work with mine to come up with a superior route for the bypass.”

“And in turn I bear you an heir to take over the throne in event of your death?” she asked. He could tell she wasn’t fully committed to the idea yet. “You’re giving an awful lot to us backwater humans for one child.”

“I can be very generous when given a mind to, Madame President,” he assured her. “Plus I believe it pays to be prepared when dealing with a group as,” he paused searching for the right word, “determined as the Saints. I’ve witnessed what happens when people negotiate with you under the belief they are in the superior position. Hence why my deal is so charitable.”

“And you guarantee the Earth and it’s people are protected?”

“For so long as we both shall live,” he decreed. “So what do you say, Madame President?”

The President stared at him for a few minutes, a smile cautiously blooming on her burgundy painted lips. A well manicured hand reached to the grasp a glass of wine off the table between them. “Well it looks like I’m going to have to find me a dress then,” she said offering her glass up. 

Their glasses clinked in a toast as both drank to celebrate this unlikely alliance.

 

*~ Smut chapter now ~*

 

As his tongue swept over the sensitive skin on her neck while his large hands trailed down her body, the President registered two things.

This wasn’t going to be quick and she was a lot hornier than she was before he came in. 

Zinyak savored the feel of her body, admiring how her nipples turned into hard points at his touch. “Someone’s excited,” he said smugly.

“Fuck you,” she panted. Her face flush with want. Zinyak slipped a hand between her legs as his other toyed with one of her breasts.

“Oh I very much intend to, my dear,” he vowed. His fingers found her clit and he began to stroke the sensitive bud. “You’re so wet already.”

The ridges on his finger tips added extra stimulation none of her human lovers had given and she gasped before biting her lower lip. Her hand snaked out to grip his wrist. To stop him or encourage him, she didn’t know.

He chuckled. Zin pheromones worked particularly well on human females, testings had shown. 

She was almost ready to be fucked and seeded and he couldn’t wait for much longer. His cock was hard and throbbing and she stilled as she felt the large rod of flesh against her ass.

Amused, he picked her up and put her on their massive bed. Dark eyes scanned him, resting on his penis. Her hand rubbed her vagina as the heat in her belly grew. ZInyak crawled onto the bed over her. The looming male slipped a pillow beneath her hips before gripping her legs, pulling her thighs wide apart.

He sank his length into her, slowly. Her head tipped back and she gasped. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck! She could feel herself stretching; her body trying to accommodate to the large intrusion as he growled. Her head tipped back and she arched. Zinyak’s hands cupped her ass firmly as he kept going. With snap of his hips, he buried the last of himself inside her and she swore she saw stars.

A line of expletives sprang forth from her lips as he began to fuck her. The President felt like her brain was swimming as Zinyak moved her up and down on his dick. Holy shit! Sex had felt good before but this? Her body was practically singing with pleasure.

“Why the fuck does this feel so good?”

His lips twisted into a grin as he gave a particularly forceful snap of his hips. On her encouragement he sped up pumping hard and fast. The noises she made were sweeter than honesysuckle. 

“Pheromones,” he explained.

“And here I thought it was because it had been a while,” she panted. She let out a breathless little groan, her legs wrapping around him, taking in all of him as he fucked her towards completion. She gripped the sheets below them until her knuckles were white; her head rolling back as her climax finally claimed her.

He promptly followed her, spilling thick streams of semen inside of her.

“Think that it will take?” the President asked. Both of them felt a sense of loss when he pulled out, the walls of her pussy spasming. A sticky mix of fluids dribbled out and onto the bed..

“Perhaps, although we’ll certainly need to go through several sessions just for certainty,” he said as he rolled on his back. “Unless you’re not up for more?”

She looked at him, the challenge in his tone causing her to smirk. “I can return whatever you dish out, Your Highness,” she shot back at him. Zinyak laughed. Oh he had no doubt about that at all.


End file.
